Enslaved In Another Dimension Part I
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1 Series Summary

**Summary**

**Sesshomaru, and Naraku as well as the rest of the others have been captured by an evil ruler of a kingdom that's in another dimension. And will soon be sold as slaves and separated unable to save themselves. Will they be able to escape or are they stuck being slaves until the day they die? And what happens when you add a fragile Celestial Being? Well, read and see.**


	2. Chapter 2 Series Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I don't own the Inuyasha characters sadly. Even though there are a few characters I wish I did own. However, I do own my OC Kallista who will be named Princess Kallista Kristen Alexandria Earthia, Lord Azer, Lord Triston, Zael Rizar the Slave Trader and Seller, King Garren Kazama Vacon, Queen Misericordia Elvira Vacon, Garren's and Misericordia's Children, Arenea, Prince Marcellus Ravenshadow, and some others I can't think of at the moment. This is the first book of my Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha and the Others, and the Celestial Beings Princess' Adventures Series.**


	3. Chapter 3 Series Pairings

**Pairings…**

**Sesshomaru/Naraku, Sesshomaru/Naraku/OC (Kallista), Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Lord Azer/Kagura, Rin/Kohaku, Kikyo/Lord Triston, and Marcellus/Kallista forced…**


	4. Chapter 4 Series Character's List

**Character's List**

* * *

**Lord Azer**

**Lord Triston**

**Naraku**

**Kagura**

**Kanna**

**Sesshomaru**

**Rin**

**Jaken**

**Ah-Un**

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome**

**Miroku**

**Sango**

**Shippo**

**Kohaku**

**Kikyo**

**Inutaisho aka Touga **

**Zael Rizar**

**Zayin**

**Zeidan**

**General Zorander**

**Assassin Kaiser**

**Galatea Healer and Seer of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Darcy Galatea's Apprentice**

**Carina Galatea's Apprentice**

**Sarane Galixera Kallista's Loyal Servant and Friend**

**Princess Kallista Kristen Alexandria Earthia of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**King Garren Kazama Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Queen Misericordia Elvira Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Prince Victorian Marcus Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Princess Victoria Stephanie Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Prince Ryiah Alleluia Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Prince Valyn Antonio Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Prince Warren Nicholas Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Princess Sythril Constance Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Princess Nythril Carina Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Princess Scarlett Jennifer Vacon of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**King Treznor Savant Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise **

**Queen Melaenia Carmine Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise**

**Princess Carmine Velvet Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise**

**Prince Marcellus Aubrey Bartholomew Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise**

**Princess Camille Mizette Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise**

**Prince Drace Norrix Ravenshadow of the country of Leucise**

**Reagan**

**Therese**

**Amarant**

**Dreagan**

**Hazel**

**Emily**

**Xensor**

**Synth**

**Hazelmere The Sorceress**

**Loren Cinder Floris King of the country of Nysa, Deceased**

**Phoebe Harilora Floris Queen of the country of Nysa, Deceased**

**Veronica Nysa Floris Missing Princess of the country of Nysa**

**Arenea Rivera Floris Missing Princess of the country of Nysa**

**Archer Cedric Floris Missing Prince of the country of Nysa**

**Virion Loren Floris Prince of the country of Nysa**

**Arora Harilora Floris Princess of the country of Nysa**

**Electria Ashen Hyllis Sorceress of Naporia Crystalheaven**

**Irisa Nixie Galixera Earthia Slave girl to Electria, Missing Princess of the country of Naporia Crystalheaven, and Kallista's older twin sister **

**Clouse **

**Captain Frederik**

**Panther**

**Derik**

**Kerian**

**Caleb**

**Taron**

**Vasili**

**Galen**

**Numair**

**Nando**

**Elizabeth Teledice Inn Keeper **

**Nathaniel Teledice**

**Gregory Teledice**

**Kalliphae Kallithea Teledice**

**Anika Kalita Teledice**

**Kalliphaeia Theodosia**

**Nieven**

**Haldir**

**Lord Rauvelore Folre**

**Chandrelle Caeda Folre**

**Lord Aernedyl Aubron Kolvar Trader, Healer, and Crafter**

**Aubron Naril Kolvar**

**Aurelia Naria Kolvar**

**Laylah Peria Kolvar**

* * *

**Lord Aernedyl Aubron Kolvar/Kallista forced**


	5. Chapter 5 Series Chapter's List

**Chapter's List**

* * *

**Summary**

**Author's Note**

**Pairings**

**Character's List**

**Chapter's List**

**Betrayed and Held Captive by Naraku**

**Naraku Betrayed**

**Inuyasha and the Group Betrayed**

**Taken To Another Dimension**

**Sold And Separated**

**Taken To The Castle**

**Kallista Kristen Alexandria Earthia**

**A Week Later**

**Carefully Letting Their Feelings Known**

**A Forced Marriage**

**Meeting Marcellus**

**Forced Marriage Cancelled**

**A Beautiful and Amazing Festival Day**

**A Beautiful and Amazing Festival Night**

**A Month Later – Uh-oh**

**Deciding What To Do**

**Going To The Country of Anathema Part I**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Lord Aernedyl Aubron Koval and his children is from the country of Anathema.**


End file.
